Bedframe
by doctorrobinson
Summary: In which Hanschen likes rope and hearing Ernst swear.


"Hanschen, are you sure this will be safe?"

Ernst peered uneasily at the long piece of rope resting on the bedcovers. Hanschen, who was sitting by the foot, gave a small laugh.

"Ernst, really, would I hurt you?" He asked, with a trace of mockery in his voice.

Ernst studied Hanschen's face. It was handsome, yes, a face he loved best. However, there was a certain glossy coldness that came with it that Ernst resented. The longer he stared, the more unnerved he became. It was silly, really, he thought. Hanschen, seeing Ernst's nervousness, got up and looked him in the eye.

"Ernst, please don't feel for a minute that you should be obligated to do this. If you are worried, we don't have to do anything." He said. Ernst saw warmth in his eyes that he only saw when Hanschen was displaying moments of true affection, and smiled. That was all the encouragement he needed.

Ernst pulled his face close to his and kissed him. He felt Hanschen smirk against his lips and wrapped his arms around his back, closing any sort of gap there had been between the two. Ernst felt a glow growing inside of him as they continued to kiss. He really did love Hanschen.

Hanschen whirled him around and pulled him onto the bed, never breaking the contact. Ernst scooted up by the headboard and watched as Hanschen pulled away and unbuttoned his shirt. He knew that Ernst loved to watch him undress, and he was milking it for all it was worth. He threw his shirt to the floor, ignoring Ernst's squeaky protest. He began to undress Ernst, sucking at his neck, another thing that Ernst loved. Once Ernst's shirt was off, he licked down his chest, swirling his tongue around each nipple to produce a soft gasp. Encouraged by the noises his lover was making, he practically tore both of their pants and underwear off, showcasing their growing erections. Hanschen stared hungrily at Ernst, yearning to touch him.

This is where it would get good, Hanschen decided. He grabbed the rope, which was buried under some of the blanket, and took both of Ernst's wrists.

"H-Hanschen-" He stammered, out of both lust and worry. Hanschen distracted him with nipping at his earlobe. He put Ernst's wrists up around the headboard and weaved the rope around the holes. While continuing to bite at his neck, Hanschen skilfully tied the rope around both of Ernst's wrists. Ernst broke away and stared at the rope intertwined around his hands, and then at Hanschen, who was staring with hooded eyes right back.

"Don't move until I say." He growled. The menacing tone to his voice sent a bolt of electricity through Ernst's body, and he was too quick to comply. He lay as still as he could while Hanschen ran his hands over his chest and right to his hard penis. He began to stroke it roughly, his fist flying over the base and past the head. Ernst cried out and bucked his hips, then immediately regretted moving. Hanschen let go of his erection and glared at him.

"What did I say?" He hissed.

"Don't m-move." Ernst mumbled. "But Hanschen, I-"

"Fine. You want to move? _Move._"

Hanschen squeezed the base of his penis, stopping Ernst in his tracks. He yelped out in pain. Hanschen ignored this and continued to stroke him, harder than usual. Ernst moaned loudly and stammered, feeling himself growing close. He was writhing, the rope cutting into his wrists.

"I-_unnhh-_Hanschen, I'm going to-" He attempted to say, the pleasure taking over his body and leaving him incomprehensive. Hanschen looked up with a smirk and continued to fist his erection faster and faster.

"What are you going to do, Ernst?" He asked, loving the way Ernst was completely at his mercy. "Tell me." Ernst, despite his state, blushed at Hanschen's words. He was not as crude as Hanschen was, and still referred to sex as 'making love' despite Hanschen's scepticism.

"Oh God, Hanschen, please-oh _God-_" He cried. Hanschen raised an eyebrow and let go of Ernst. Ernst's head snapped back up and he looked at Hanschen desperately.

"W-Why did you stop?" Ernst pleaded.

Hanschen stretched, yawning, while Ernst looked on, completely perplexed. "I don't know. I'm rather bored with this." He drawled.

"What do you mean?" Ernst protested. "I'm all tied up and my parents are away for the weekend! You can't just-_unnhh."_

In the midst of Ernst's despair, Hanschen had ducked down and kissed at the shaft of Ernst's penis. He took note that this was a great way to stop Ernst from whimpering in the future. Ernst's cries grew even louder and more passionate, if that was possible. Hanschen dragged his tongue up and down, fisting his own erection as he did so.

"Don't stop, please, oh God, that feels so good-" He moaned. "Please-_annnhhh-_you're so-_unnnh-_"

Hanschen decided to take it even farther, and thrust Ernst's entire penis into his mouth. The reaction he got was very uncharacteristic for Ernst, but he loved it.

"Oh, _fuck._" Ernst gasped out, seemingly not realizing what he had just said or how much it turned Hanschen on. Hanschen pulled away and kissed Ernst hard on the mouth.

"What brought this on?" Ernst asked, panting slightly as he pulled away.

"You cursed." Hanschen murmured, teasing Ernst's head with his fingers. "It's just so _unlike you,_ Ernst."

"Do you...like it?" Ernst inquired curiously, lifting his slim hips lightly at Hanschen's touch.

"Very much so." Hanschen said, kissing Ernst again. Ernst gave him a sexy, mischievous look, one that Hanschen had never seen on his face.

"Don't stop, then." He whispered. Hanschen felt an excited flutter in his stomach as he dropped back down to Ernst's erection. He reckoned this was how Ernst felt whenever they had sex. Eagerly, Hanschen swallowed as much as Ernst as he could. The result was electrifying.

"_Unnnh..._shiiiiit...oh f-fuck, Hanschen..." Hanschen palmed his own erection as fast as he could, egged on by Ernst's language. The words felt heavy and awful on Ernst's tongue, but judging by how enthusiastically Hanschen was lapping at his manhood, they seemed to be working. Hanschen worked his hand faster after a loud 'shit' from Ernst. He looked up, continuing to tongue the head, and saw Ernst at his most beautiful. His head was thrown back and his cheeks were a fiery red. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead and he was moaning 'oh god' over and over, wrists still dangling from the rope. This alone was enough to send Hanschen over the edge. He let out a series of groans, each becoming louder, until he was completely spent.

He was awoken out of his daze by Ernst's light laughing. Hanschen looked up to see Ernst looking at him both lovingly and lustfully. Hanschen smiled and kissed him lightly. He quickly broke this affectionate moment by roughly gripping the base of Ernst's erection and moving his hand as fast as he could. Naturally, Ernst didn't mind.

"Hanschen, H-Hanschen, _ohhh,_ I'm going t-to-" Ernst stuttered, throwing his head back.

"I think we've been over this, darling." Hanschen drawled, his arrogance slowly coming back. "What are you going to do?"

Ernst flushed vividly again, but decided that his own wellbeing was more important than his pride.

"I-I'm going to come, Hanschen!" He moaned. "Please!"

Hanschen grinned. "Come, then. Come for me."

Ernst groaned loudly as his body shook with the intensity of his orgasm. His hips bucked higher and higher as he called Hanschen's name. The man in question bent over and licked at the semen that had splattered all over Ernst's abdomen. Ernst sagged against the bed, his arms still held by his bonds. He moaned lightly, relieved to finally have let go.

"Darling?" Hanschen murmured, pecking Ernst's lips. "Are you well?"

"Could you untie me please? My wrists are rather sore." was the groggy response.

Hanschen smiled a genuine smile. "Yes, Ernst, I can untie you."

All Ernst heard afterwards was "But I'm not going to." And the closing of the door.


End file.
